


Soft as the Night

by Cryptoad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptoad/pseuds/Cryptoad
Summary: Poe has a nightmare, Finn and Rey comfort him afterwards.





	Soft as the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before seeing The Last Jedi, so this has none of that canon in it.

Poe wakes suddenly, heart pounding in his chest, breath a gasp in his throat. Perhaps he made a sound, or perhaps not. Now there’s just the cool stillness of his room, the quiet of the night lying like a blanket across his heaving chest. The image of Kylo Ren crowds close in Poe’s head. Even in the darkness his face brands itself across his vision, like the after-image of a bright flash of light - no matter how much Poe blinks against it the man’s face will not fade. 

Poe scrubs a hand across his face. Presses his fists into his eyes until it hurts and mottled spots of colour bloom in the darkness. His blanket is tangled around his legs, his chest, soaked in a cool sheen of sweat, exposed to the mild night air. It’s warm in the room but Poe shudders despite the temperature. 

He fists his hands in the tangle of the blanket. Phantom pain sears through corded muscles and burns hot at the base of his skull. He grits his teeth against it and they squeak together painfully. Poe is an experienced pilot, the golden boy of the resistance, not a wet-behind-the-ears civilian who falls apart at the first touch of pain. Shouldn’t he be over this by now? But Kylo Ren has wormed himself into some deep, intimate crevice of his brain and has camped there and Poe can’t seem to shake the haunting sense of violation that accompanies him. Heat burns embarrassingly behind his eyes.

There’s a soft hiss and Poe goes still and tense at the sound. Light falls across his bed and his blanket-covered legs. Poe’s eyes snap to the doorway and the two figures silhouetted there.

“Poe?” Finn’s voice trembles across the space between them, soft as the night around him.

“Finn?” Poe asks. His eyes slide to the other figure beside Finn. “Rey?”

The scavenger pads into the room, bolder than Finn, until she reaches the foot of the bed. Poe can just make out her shape in the darkness, lithe and wiry, and behind her Finn’s bulkier shadow as he follows her into the room.

“I felt -” Rey’s voice is hesitant as it always is when she speaks about the force - reverent but wary - “I felt you were...distressed.” 

Poe shifts up to lean against the headboard, dragging the blanket with him, feeling suddenly vulnerable. He isn’t sure how to feel about Rey’s use of the force. There’s an uncomfortable reminder of the violation that Kylo had wielded against him. Poe balks at the comparison - Rey is not Kylo - but he cannot help the unconscious thought. 

Finn stops behind Rey’s shoulder. “We came to check on you.” He sounds embarrassed.

And Poe isn’t sure how to feel about that either. About that fact that Rey and Finn had obviously been spending the night together whilst Poe had had only Kylo for company. Or about the fact that the two of them had felt the need to check on him as if he were some sort of babe.

“I’m fine,” he says gruffly, embarrassed and fighting against it.

Rey moves closer. Poe feels the bed dip and then her weight settles across his legs. He goes still, trying to read the expression on her face. The door had shut behind them and with it the light had vanished, so her face is hard to see in the darkness. He makes out the gleam of her eyes and the dip of her mouth. Her hand comes up to rest against his cheek, warm and dry and calloused, and it’s gentler than Poe has ever seen Rey. Heat blooms in his cheek beneath her palm. He’s too scared to move, as if doing so will shatter something precious.

“Poe,” her voice is so soft. Another hands cups his other cheek and draws him gently forward. “It’s OK to not be OK.” She sounds as though she is repeating something someone once told her, something she is not entirely sure she believes. But the words are sweet in Poe’s ears. 

“I know,” her voice is more real this time, shaking with some suppressed emotion. “I know what Kylo Ren is like.”

Poe thinks about the man in his head. Thinks about Rey, small and vulnerable beside Kylo and him forcing his way into Rey’s head the way he had Poe’s - the pain and violation they had both felt. But Rey is stronger than Poe. Poe had let Kylo take what he wanted. Rey had fought. Rey had won.

Still, she knows. 

He leans forward, rests his sweat-sticky forehead against hers, feels her solid weight across his thighs and her warm hands against his face.

The bed dips again and something solid and warm slides against his back and settles there, pressed against his spine. Strong arms wind around him. Poe feels hot breath puff against his neck and the side of his face behind Rey’s hand. 

“Was it a nightmare?” Finn asks, his voice a breath, right against Poe’s ear.

Poe hums. He should feel embarrassed with Rey and Finn holding him like a child seeking comfort from his parents after a bad dream. But they feel solid and strong against him and there is something reassuring about the sound of their quiet breaths and Poe lets himself feel comforted. 

“We used to do this,” Finn says, still so quiet, as if he is afraid of Poe even hearing him. “In the First Order when someone had a bad night.” His arms tighten around Poe and the pilot feels Finn’s soft skin against his back as the boy rubs his face there. “There’s no shame in being held.”

Something hot turns over in Poe’s stomach, creeps up to his face where it flames in his cheeks and prickles behind his eyes. Rey’s face slides against his and he knows that she can feel the wetness of his tears, that Finn can feel his shoulders shaking in his strong embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Finn whispers and then Rey ducks her head and presses her mouth against Poe’s, stifling the pilot’s reply.

Poe goes completely still. He knows that Finn and Rey do this, steal kisses and touches and sleep in each others rooms and Poe is not sure how serious their relationship is. It could be the real deal or it could be two kids, seeking comfort in each other in a world that has never before shown them kindness. Poe has never felt he deserves to ask. And he has never felt deserving enough to ask for this either - although he has watched and desired and envied for so long, he has always been content to leave it at simply that. Their friendship is enough.

But now Rey is kissing him and Finn’s lips are brushing the soft skin beneath his ear with every breath and Poe is too stunned and raw and confused to even begin to know how he should be responding.

“It’s OK,” Rey whispers, breaking the chaste kiss, as if she can sense his thoughts and whirling emotions. Perhaps she can. Poe never truly understood how she uses the force. Rey stares down at him, her gaze a physical weight on his skin, and all Poe can do is gape up at her and the soft gleam of her eyes in the darkness.

“We want to make you feel better.” Rey says simply. And her hand pushes through his hair, tangling in the thick curls. “But only if you want to.” 

She says it as if it is so easy, so simple. Poe feels old and foolish and unsure of himself.

“I don’t-” he starts, shaking his head slowly, “what about you two...aren’t you…?”

“We like you Poe,” Finn says from behind him, “as much as we like each other and we think you like us too. We want to do this but only if you want to too.” 

His nose is pressed against the curve of Poe’s jaw. Hot breath washes over the skin of Poe’s neck and he shudders, feeling something stir low in his belly.

“Of course-” Poe manages before emotion rises up his throat and strangles the words trying to come out. 

He reaches up instead, hand curling around the soft curve of Rey’s neck, drawing her down, but his kiss is halting, unsure, a brush of lips against her mouth.

Rey smiles against his lips and tilts her head down to meet him. Behind him he can feel Finn’s matching smile pressed against the skin of his back. 

Feeling more confident he opens his mouth against Rey’s, deepening the kiss. He strokes his thumb against the soft skin of her neck and is rewarded when she opens herself in return, a soft gasp caught in her throat as their tongues slide together. Finn shifts behind him, one big hand stroking up the length of Poe’s chest whilst the other slides up Rey’s side. Poe reaches behind himself and grips the swell of Finn’s thigh, leaning back against him as Rey settles herself more comfortably in his lap.

This is happening. Poe feels giddy with the thought. 

He gasps against Rey, feeling suddenly as though he has to fight for air and she pulls away. Then she’s pressing kisses against Poe’s face, his cheeks, his eyes, the corner of his mouth. Finn’s hand slides back up his chest, pauses at Poe’s nipple and Poe can’t help but let out a shaky moan as pleasure tingles through him on its way to his groin.

“Let us take care of you,” Finn murmurs, his voice suddenly low and rough. Another jolt of lust shoots through Poe at the sound and then Finn’s sucking a kiss into the sensitive skin of his neck and another moan slips unbidden from Poe’s lips.

Rey’s breath is shaky in Poe’s ear as she grinds down against the growing hardness in his lap. He reaches up, mimicking Finn’s movements, and slides a hand beneath the thin cotton of her shirt. He touches soft skin, the swell of her breast and the hard nub of her nipple, and presses down, pinching gently. Rey shudders and Poe sees her eyes slip shut, her hands tighten against his face. Finn slides his other hand up to join Poe’s, brushing his own thumb over Rey and earning another gasp. Poe lets his hand fall back down to her waist and turns awkwardly to kiss Finn over his shoulder.

He’s done this plenty of times before, with men and women, but everything feels new to him now. He’s unsure, pressing his lips hesitantly against Finn but the other man kisses back enthusiastically, more controlled than Rey, but just as passionate. Rey’s hand trails down Poe’s stomach and his muscles tighten excitedly beneath her touch and then she slips a hand beneath the stretched waistband of Poe’s old pyjama pants and wraps calloused fingers around Poe’s length.

“Fuck,” Poe groans, breaking the kiss with Finn and bucking up into Rey with a gasp. Finn chuckles low in his throat even though Poe is gripping his thigh with bruising force and Poe can see Rey’s wicked grin even through the darkness.

“Beautiful,” she whispers, pumping her hand slowly, fingers teasing lightly over the head with each stroke. Poe whimpers, bucking up again, seeking more friction, but Rey’s touch stays feather light against him. Then she stops, Poe whines at the loss but she cuts the noise off with a kiss, dipping her tongue into his mouth to stifle him.

Then his pants have been pulled down to his knees and cool air hits his legs as Rey levers her weight off of his lap. Her hands pull at his shoulders to turn him around and suddenly Finn’s warm hands are on his waist and together they maneuver him until he is lying on his back, Finn between his legs and Rey kneeling by his head.  
Finn leans over him and Rey surges to meet him, their mouths joining above his head and Poe can only lie still beneath them, his mouth dry at the beautiful sight they make. Rey drags Finn’s shirt over his head, baring toned muscles and gleaming skin and Finn repays the favour. Even in the darkness Poe can see the peaks of Rey’s nipples, pebbled in the cool air.

Then Finn is turning his attention back to Poe, pressing hot, wet kisses against his chest, dragging his lips across his skin. Rey’s fingers scratch lightly at Poe’s scalp and the pilot’s dick is painfully hard by the time Finn closes his full lips around Poe and swallows him down. 

Poe lets out a surprised yelp, hands flying to Finn’s head, but he doesn’t press down or buck up into Finn’s mouth, afraid to push the limits, content to let Finn go at his own pace. Finn looks up at him, eyes gleaming in the darkness and Poe feels lightheaded with pleasure as he bobs up and down on the pilot’s dick.

Rey moans and that makes Poe moan too, dick throbbing in the wet heat of Finn’s mouth. She shuffles forwards until her pale thighs are bracketing Poe’s head, soft skin brushing against his ears and cheeks. Poe’s mouth goes dry at the sight of her and he leans up, mouth pressing against her, his hands jumping from Finn’s head to Rey’s thighs, holding her still as he works his lips and tongue.

She moans again, startled and lovely, and her breath comes in staccato gasps as Poe moves against her.

Finn pulls off of Poe with a wet pop that has the pilot shuddering beneath Rey and then Poe feels hands slide over his ass before something cold and wet slides through his crack to rest against the rim of his hole.

Rey lifts off of Poe for a moment so that he can look into Finn’s face and see, despite the darkness, the naked lust there. But there’s concern too. One big hand rests on Poe’s hip and the other rests against his ass, cold and wet with lube, and Finn whispers, “Is this OK?” in a voice deep and husky with lust.

“Yes,” Poe gasps as Rey runs her fingers across his lips, wet with her, “fuck yes, please fuck me Finn.” Finn groans, but the finger he presses into Poe is slow and careful. 

Poe tenses, grunting against the intrusion but Rey slides her hands across his chest and bends down to kiss him and Finn pumps his finger carefully until the painful stretch has faded and Poe is squirming against him, wanting more.

Finn obliges until eventually Finn’s cock is pressed against Poe, pressing teasingly at his entrance. 

“You sure this is OK?” Finn whispers, suddenly unsure and Poe wraps his legs around the boy’s waist and leans up to kiss him.

“Fuck yes,” he gasps against Finn’s lips and Finn grins before pressing slowly into the tight heat of Poe’s body.

Poe gasps, arching back against the bed and Rey is there, her mouth replacing Finn’s as he starts to thrust in earnest. Poe breathes against her, pushing back against Finn, feeling a delicious spark of pleasure burst to life within him with every thrust.

“Fuck,” he manages again, before gripping Rey’s thighs, pulling her back above him so that he can taste her again. Finn and Rey kiss, tongues clashing as they thrust against Poe and all three of them moan as Finn’s hips stutter into him.

She reaches down and a hand closes around Poe’s dick, pumping in time with Finn’s thrusts. Finn’s hand joins her and Poe bucks, overwhelmed with pleasure as the two of them take him apart beneath their hands.

But it’s Rey who comes first. Her thighs tighten around Poe’s head and her hand falters on his dick and then she’s letting out a high, long moan as she shakes against him. Poe moans too, face still buried between her legs and Finn’s hand still working his cock, still thrusting against him. And then Poe follows her over the edge, pleasure bursting white-hot through his body, jerking him roughly against Finn and blanking out his vision as hot come spurts up onto both of their stomachs and Finn and Rey’s hands. 

Poe doesn’t even notice Finn come, so overwhelmed by his own pleasure, until he comes back to himself and finds Finn slumped against his chest, the sticky evidence of his release hot between Poe’s thighs. Rey strokes a hand through Poe’s sweaty curls and then over the dome of Finn’s head and Finn catches her wrist and presses a kiss to her palm.

Poe’s too tired to move but he whines childishly when Finn levers himself off of Poe and disappears into the ‘fresher. When he reappears with a damp cloth to wipe them clean Poe can’t even summon up the energy to feel embarrassed.

“That was -” Rey stops. She’s lying in front of Poe, bare breasts pressed against his chest, her face inches from his own. Poe squints his eyes open to look at her and feels his throat tighten painfully at the emotion on her face.

“You’re beautiful Poe,” Finn supplies for her, slipping into bed behind Poe, slinging a heavy arm across them both. The emotion in Poe wavers and breaks. It’s too much, the comforting weight of them both against him, the love and affection in their faces and voices.

Tears slip unbidden down his cheeks. He tries to wipe them away roughly on the pillow, hoping the others won’t notice.

“Thank you,” he manages, quiet and thick with emotion and then he can’t say anymore.

“Oh Poe,” Rey whispers, her hand on his cheek, and presses a soft kiss onto his lips.

Finn says nothing but his arm tightens around them and Poe can feel his face pressed into the pilot’s shoulder blade.

Poe, tired and warm and sated, slips towards sleep, bracketed by the bodies of his lovers. Kylo Ren doesn’t haunt his dreams again that night.


End file.
